


Sundaes

by 108am



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fluff, Food, Ice Cream, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong never knew making ice cream sundaes could be so much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundaes

**Author's Note:**

> A happy, fluffy story before I start writing more angst again. :]

Jaejoong watched with a bemused look as Changmin placed _another_ scoop of strawberry ice cream on his already tall mountain of the dairy treat. After the last scoop was placed strategically on the structure, a shower of colorful sprinkles rained down on the apex of his sundae. Changmin paused for a moment, biting down on his lower lip gently with a thoughtful look plastered on his face.

He looked up curiously when he noticed Jaejoong was watching him intently. “ _What?_ ”

Jaejoong looked down at his smaller sundae, noticing it only had three scoops of ice cream and a puddle of sprinkles compared to the colossal sundae next to it. He then shifted his eyes over to the younger boy, who was already in the process of adding more toppings to his sundae. “Pass the chocolate syrup.”

Changmin looked up again when he heard Jaejoong speak, stopping in the midst of building a chocolate moat around his ice cream mountain. He handed the bottle over to Jaejoong reluctantly, staring unsatisfactorily at his half-finished moat.

Jaejoong smiled inwardly when he caught Changmin’s disappointed look. “Changmin?”

The other boy turned to look and was caught off-guard when Jaejoong started applying a light layer of chocolate syrup over his lips. Jaejoong smiled mischievously. “You’ve got some chocolate syrup on your lips.”

His face flushed when he felt Jaejoong running his tongue over his lips teasingly, licking away every single drop of the syrup until his lips was spotless. Jaejoong backed away slowly, licking his own lips with satisfaction.

“Pass the cherries.”

Still dazed from the surprise—but oddly pleasant—attack, Changmin shakily handed Jaejoong the jar with the maraschino cherries. Jaejoong grasped onto the jar, his slender fingers touching Changmin’s lightly. He looked at the confused boy with amusement before deciding he would rather taste Changmin’s lips again than his sundae.

Changmin did not protest, silently agreeing with Jaejoong that this was certainly sweeter than any sundae he could ever make.


End file.
